Venusaur
Venusaur (ヴィーナゾァ, Vīnasō) is a dual Grass/Poison-type Seed Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Ivysaur when leveled up up at level 32. It is also the final evolved form of Bulbasaur. It can also Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur (メガヴィーナゾァ, Mega Vīnasō) using the Venusaurite. ".''" :—Venusaur. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor (4Kids): Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (PUSA): Not Known (both English and Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Evolving from Ivysaur, this deceptively toxic Pokémon has a huge flower on its back that emits a cloying fragrance: the scent lulls its enemies into a state of calmness. Venusaur's flower synthesizes sunshine into pure energy for its SolarBeam move. Think of Grass-type Pokémon, and Venusaur comes first. With a special type of Mega Stone called Venusaurite, Venusaur can Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur in the middle of a battle. Not only does Venusaur get a large defense boost when it Mega Evolves, but the plants on its back grow so much, it looks like you're being attacked by a walking jungle. Now, that's got to be intimidating! Appearance Venasaur is a squat, quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, bluish green skin. It has small, circular red eyes, two pointed teeth on its upper jaw, and four pointed teeth on its lower jaw. It has three clawed toes on each foot. The bud on its back has bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower is supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds. Gender differences A female Venusaur will have a seed in the center of its flower. Mega Evolutions As Mega Venusaur, the flower on its back grows larger and a new, pink flower blooms on its forehead. Additional leaves with woody stems are grown around the flower that are supported by vines that grow from the base of the flower. Mega Venusaur also develops darker patches of color on its forehead below the new bloom. Its legs and frame also become more sturdy to support the weight of the flower. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Bluish Green * Eye Color: Red (irises), White (sclera and pupils) * Age: Not Known * Height: 3'03" * Weight: 28.7 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Original File:003Venusaur_RG.png|Venusaur's old art. File:003Venusaur.png|Venusaur's current art. File:003Venusaur_AG_anime.png|Venusaur's AG anime art. File:003Venusaur-GO.png|3D version of Venusaur. Mega Evolution File:003Venusaur-Mega.png|Mega Venusaur's game/manga art. File:003Venusaur-Mega_XY_anime.png|Mega Venusaur's anime art. Special abilities Venusaur uses its flower to catch the sun's rays to convert them into energy, which causes the flower to take on colors that are more vibrant. The flower releases a soothing scent that attracts Pokémon. This scent becomes stronger after a rainy day. Behavior Habitat In the anime, Venusaur has demonstrated the ability to manipulate nature and lead evolution ceremonies for Bulbasaur and Ivysaur. This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, but has been known to inhabit grasslands. Diet Trainers with this Pokémon Main Dex's Venusaur Dex has a Venusaur, nicknamed Saur, which he received as a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak in Pokémon - I Choose You!. Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur in Wartortle Wars after defeating and capturing a wild Machoke and Primeape, and into Venusaur in the Battle of Saffaron while fighting against the Team Rocket grunts in at the Silph Co. in Saffron City along with Zippo and Blasty, defeating it with his augmented Solar Beam while the others used Flamethrower and Hydro Pump, respectively. A Venusaur was fantasied along with the other fully evolved Kanto Starters in Chinchou in Charge, where the Pokémon Association Chairman of Kanto and Johto explains to Bill and Janine the special privilege of entering the finals unconditionally after collecting the badges. May's Venusaur May's Bulbasaur had evolved during her absence from the series and showed up in Pruning a Passel of Pals! as a Venusaur. Spenser's Venusaur Spenser's Venusaur debuted in Cutting the Ties that Bind. Spenser had Venusaur use Sweet Scent to drive away the furious Beedrill. Venusaur was the second Pokémon that the Palace Maven used in his battle with Ash in Ka Boom with a View!. The Seed Pokémon won against Ash's Heracross, but lost to his Swellow. It made another appearance in a flashback in King and Queen for a Day!. Other A Venusaur leading an evolution ceremony for Bulbasaur appeared in Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. A Venusaur nicknamed Bruteroot was under the ownership of a Trainer named Corey in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Like Corey's other Pokémon, it was cloned by Mewtwo. Its clone made another appearance in Mewtwo Returns. Orange League of the Orange Islands used a Venusaur in his battle against Ash and his Tauros in Enter The Dragonite. An artist has a Venusaur as a long-time friend, which he used to battle Team Rocket to blast off in The Light Fantastic. When the Team Rocket Gang was working at the Battle Park in One Trick Phony!, James used a Venusaur in a battle against Ash's Cyndaquil as part of an elaborate plan to capture Ash's Pikachu. In Grass Hysteria!, May got lost in the Forbidden Forest, which was ruled by a Venusaur. Jeremy used a Venusaur that knew Frenzy Plant in the second half of the Silver Town Pokémon Contest in Weekend Warrior. Jeremy's Venusaur came very close to defeating May's Combusken, but the Young Fowl Pokémon came through and pulled off a come-from-behind victory. Minor appearances A giant robot Venusaur was at the amusement park in Island of the Giant Pokémon. In The Ghost of Maiden's Peak, a Gastly created an illusion of Venusaur in order to frighten Ash's Bulbasaur. Gastly subsequently combined this Venusaur with an illusionary Blastoise to create a Venustoise, which terrified both Squirtle and Bulbasaur out of battling. The first time a real Venusaur made an appearance was a cameo in March of the Exeggutor Squad. A Venusaur was one of the Pokémon seen in a field of flowers in Houndoom's Special Delivery. It tried to use Sleep Powder on Misty's Togepi, but Houndoom blocked the attack, causing itself to fall asleep. A Venusaur was seen in a Pokémon Center in Moving Pictures. Two Venusaur appeared in the intro of Destiny Deoxys. As seen in Numero Uno Articuno, one of the Pokémon Noland offers for challengers to battle is a Venusaur. However, Ash instead chose to battle Articuno. A Venusaur appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. A Venusaur appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Venusaur appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. Venusaur also appeared in The Power of One. A Venusaur was seen in a Gym on Kumquat Island in Pokémon Double Trouble. However, this scene was removed from the dub due to the appearance of Jynx. Pokédex entry Venusaur, Seed Pokémon. The evolved form of Ivysaur and final evolved form of Bulbasaur. Venusaur uses and sprouts out its large petals to soak up and absorbs the sun's rays and capture sunlight and transform it into energized energy while using whatever remains as a source of energy. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up * Tackle * Growl * Leech Seed * Vine Whip * Leech Seed * Vine Whip * Poison Powder * Razor Leaf * Sweet Scent * Growth * Double-Edge * Petal Dance * Worry Seed * Synthesis * Petal Blizzard * Sleep Powder * Take Down * Solar Beam By TM/HM By breeding See also External links * Venusaur The Pokémon Wiki * Venusaur Bulbapedia, the Community-Driven Pokémon Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon